200 Years of Lost Memories?
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: What happens when the entire History of the US is whipped out of America's memory? Calling himself British America and thinking he is still England's brother how does his own lover react when it's his own fault? USUK


**AN: Short little story about well… just read the summery. This does contain USUK in it so be warned if you do not like yaoi or the couple. **

**DISCLAMER: Hetalia does not belong to me of course. **

"rica…Am…America!"

Huh? Who is that? That voice? England?

What happened? Last thing I could remember was that I was asleep.

Sky blue eyes opened at the sound of the Brit. Eyes looked around to see that he was in another room and that his body felt somewhat worn out.

It was a dark room almost resembling England's basement. The place that he did so many spells in. Along side the teen was a man with thick eyebrows and emerald colored eyes.

England had a disgusted look on his face. "You stupid git! Are you alright? N-Not that I'm-".

"Big brother?" America looked up to England in confusion. "W-What just happened?".

America had noticed a strange pair of glasses on his face and that he wasn't wearing his usually pair of clothing. What was this huge jacket on him? America reached up to take the pair of glasses off and slowly slid the bomber jacket off as well.

"That's better" he said with a sigh.

"D-Did you just call me… b-big brother?" England said with a bright red face.

America looked at him with confusion. "Of course I did. You are my big brother after all. Hey what is up with these weird clothes?".

"S-Stop messing with me! Damnit you are horrible!" England slapped America across the face.

He didn't understand it. Why was England doing that to him? Did he do something wrong?

"Have you gone mad? England I am British America your brother!" America exclaimed making England turn to him. "I have absolutely no idea what happened! I was just sleeping in my bed and all of a sudden I wake up here and get slapped by my own brother for no reason!".

England went silent and his mind raced. Was it a trick or did something happen when America was hit by the spell?

Trying to get himself to think more rationally instead of falling for the new found 'brother' he asked "America… what year is it?".

America looked at him more in confusion and said "1763 why?".

England bit his lip down. "And how old are you?".

America cocked a eyebrow and said "16. You should know that one by now England" he smiled and giggled a little. It threw England off even more when he didn't give off a annoying laugh like he usually did.

Did he really just destroy part of America's own memory? The whole history of the United States of America and then some? Was it the spell? It was supposed to help his remember not take away his memory. What went wrong!

England thought back. He had a hard time finding a document in America's files for the world meeting so he convinced America to have him cast a spell on his to remember where he put it. America didn't think much of it mainly because he didn't even believe in magic so he went along with it. Somehow the spell backfires and this happens…

"Why are you asking me all of these questions anyway? Shouldn't you still be happy that we won the French and Indian war? Did something happen in the motherland?" America asked.

England was still confused but shook it off and said "so your not the United States of America? You never fought a revolution against me? You're my little brother". The last bit almost broke England down but he kept strong.

"Of course! I would never rebel against you! You're my big brother!" America said in shock as he got up folding his bomber jacket and taking off his glasses.

The sandy blond looked at America now facing reality. He didn't even know if he wanted the old America back anymore but something was tugging at him.

"Hey England?" America asked.

"O-oh what?" England said a little more softly.

"Do you know where I can get a pair of decent clothes? I know that these must not be to your liking" he said with a smile.

England always hated the bomber jacket but never would he see America without it. It was almost weird to him. He asked America countless times to look more formal but never did he actually change. If he did it was usually for meetings or anything used in a formal event.

"R-right then… I might have something you can… fit into" England said with a blush on his face as he lead America out of the room.

As the two traveled out into the other regions of the Englishman's house America couldn't help but comment on "how much technology the Great British Empire had advanced to compared to back in 'British America'".

England couldn't help but chuckle at how the American responded though it wasn't his fault. The irony was that most of the things America was eyeing where things like the air conditioner, and dishwasher.

When the duo finally made it to England's room America was still curious about the objects around. However until World War 1 had ended America never even stepped foot in England's house nor his country.

"Wow your room is nice England!" America said childishly.

"Umm thank you… T-There is some of our old-er I mean packed clothing. They are in the back…" England pointed out with his face blushing like a tomato and turned away. England mentally slapped himself for almost revealing his secret that he kept some of America's old clothes. Though this was one of England's closely guarded secrets he wasn't even sure if America would care in his condition…

"Thank you" America said formally before looking in the closet.

England was at a loss and went over to lay on his soft bed letting out a long sigh.

How was he going to tell America that he was the United States of America and no longer British America? How was he going to tell him that he was a damn superpower alone? How was he going to tell him that he forgot everything about the United States of America and that it is over 200 years later? He doesn't even know he is 19 years old. On top of all this there is a world meeting in 2 days!

Two days… England only had two days to fix this mess and the frustration was killing him. And there was one last thing he couldn't possibly begin to explain.

Their current relationship being a little… more than friends…

Though no nations knew about them being in a relationship and now only England found himself to know this. To say the least this depressed him greatly.

There was no way in hell that America was going to be able to understand that sudden fact. England had to keep calm about it though.

"England?" a voice called from beside.

England turned to the direction of the voice. America was sitting on the bed next to him inches away.

"Is something wrong?" America questioned.

England found himself in a time paradox for a moment. America was back in his colonial clothing and didn't appear as sloppy as the Brit had expected. Actually he looked very much like a gentleman.

"Um uh no no nothing's wrong! Nothing is wrong at all!" England quickly said trying to hide his blush covering his face. Despite the fact that the clothing was over 200 years old in fashion it still looked quite good on the American he had to admit.

"Oh well that's good. Might I ask you why I am here? I don't remember anything really." America said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh um it's just that… I-I just wanted to invite you over now that you are a p-part of the Great B-British Empire" England lie was almost noticeable to even the American.

"Wait you mean you annexed me? Wow so does that mean I am also the Great British Empire?" America asked with bright eyes.

"Y-you… yes you can say that…" England lied again. It almost hurt him to say such things due to the sad truth. Still England decided that he would have to keep lying for a while. At least until he returned America back to normal.

"Well the thing is… I'm not too sure if my people really are all that thrilled" America said quietly as if he did not want England to hear it.

England bit his lip at the statement. He knew that that was coming. It wasn't going to be long until the Stamp act or the Sugar act where made in history if America's memory was from 1763.

"In that case I need you to stay here with me for a bit" England said quickly after America finished.

"Hm? Why?" America looked confused.

"B-Because your government, economy, and entire system needs to be changed s-so I need to prepare you here" England nervously replied.

America looked at the Englishman suspiciously though he simply said "alright then…".

Typically England wasn't too bad of a liar but this situation was almost pinned to his heart.

America stood up proudly. "Should I make us some tea?" he asked kindly. The teen seemed to be a completely different person than before. England couldn't help but wonder if America really changed that much.

"Y-Yes… that would be… nice…" the older nation faked a smile.

America started to depart the room with another idea in mind though he cursed even the thought. Still he had to find out what was going on and England for sure was not going to tell him.

England started to raise from the bed and travel over to the bedroom door when America who was just outside the room slammed it shut.

Rushing over in shock England beat on the door and constantly tried to open the it. The door didn't open. Turns out that with the use of America's strength he had jammed it intentionally.

"Git! What is the meaning of this?" England asked still pounding on the door.

"Oh sorry England I didn't think I would close it that hard. I thought you where just going to sleep as well. Wait here. I'll find some way to open it" America said obviously lying.

"I-I am not stupid enough to believe something like that you git!" England cussed but by then America had already departed.

Stepping into the kitchen again America looked around at the new objects. "What the hell could all of these things be?" he said picking up the cellphone on the kitchen table. "So strange".

It suddenly started to ring playing God Save The Queen loudly. America instantly jumped. What kind of object was this? Some soft of instrument? But then how is it playing on it's own like that?

America was getting frustrated with the constant playing of the phone and decided that maybe he could stop it in some way. He pressed one of the buttons down and the caller went to loudspeaker.

"Hello? Is anyone there hello? Mr. Kirkland?" the phone said with a obviously female voice on the other line.

Jumping back away in shock America dropped the phone. "A-A ghost! A ghost is possessing the phone!" he screamed and bolted out of the room.

Running from the phone America crashed into the glass door that lead out to the backyard.

"Owww! Damnit that hurt…" America said looking back at the smashed glass.

A sudden roaring was heard over the youth's head causing him to look up in amazement. Some sort of bird in the sky? But why would a bird have fire on the ends of it's wings like that? And why would fire die down and then ignite again? It was all so strange.

"America! Open this damn door!" a voice called from above the sunny blond. Looking up America recognized the person as England screaming out from the window. "Don't you dare say that you can't open the door that _you_ jammed on purpose!" he snapped.

Unable to think of anything to say America ran to make a jump over the stone gate in England's backyard. When he landed on the other side he heard England scream "no you damn idiot! Come back here!".

America however did not turn to even look at him. It hurt him enough to be deifying his 'caretaker'. Though right now this was not on America's thoughts right now. It was what he was now seeing leaving him in shock.

Carriage-like transportation systems ran past him faster than a horse and gave off strange noises. Women and men where dressed in odd attire that America could only figure to be disgusting. Women showing their skin above their ankles and wrists alone was enough to sicken him. Was this the Great British Empire's way of dressing?

Below his feet was hard stone shaped and thick unlike he had seen before and a road that the 'carriages' where traveling on a thick ground dirt. And what where these strange colorful sticky pastes on the floor for? They also gave off a weird smell making the American drop them only to have the stickiness stay with him.

People passed by eyeing up the youth mainly for his clothing as America started to walk looking around in awe at the sites. Large buildings towered over him unlike he had back in British America. There must have been a lot of people in Great Britain with money. Maybe it's all the same person who owns these and they are connected to royalty of some sort? America couldn't help but wonder as he walked around.

Actually America was so fixated on the surroundings that he did not notice that he had walked onto a busy highway. The car screeched trying to steer past him making America turn and look. In a attempt America figured would not work he quickly put his hand out as if to stop it.

CRASH!

To his own surprise he had stopped the car with only one hand and even dented it. People stopped to see what had happened in shock at the person before them.

America was unaware that nations where not supposed to be known in the world other than as humans. If anyone where to know that he was the United States of America it would surely cause problems and even reveal other nations. Not to mention being the superpower in the world and have it's own personal hate group America would be targeted greatly.

The sunny blond looked at the car confused at his strength. Sure he could lift bison and many more objects but he never expected to be able to stop a fast moving 'carriage' like he had. The only conclusion to him was that the French and Indian War ending in the British's favor gave him new strength.

Never once did he think it was because he was a superpower. Never did that even cross his mind. It all had to be because of England or something of that sort. Still this did not stop America from wondering nor did the people around him staring in awe.

"D-Did that guy just stop that car?"

"No. It must have just stopped upon impact"

"But how could something like that happen so quickly?"

People right and left gathered around America including the man from inside the car.

"Are you alright?"

"How did you do that?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

America felt overwhelmed at the mass of people. He swallowed hard and said "um no worries I guess. Can anyone tell me where King George is? I need to talk to him right away" America said embarrassed.

Perhaps if he talked to the King Directly he would understand. It was surely a high demand but he had to talk to him either way. If his problems where not solved in British America, America himself feared a revolution.

Several people in the crowd looked to each other in confusion before bursting out in laughter. "Americans really are unaware huh?" one man said with a laugh. "Who knows. Maybe this guy is a nut or something. Just look at how he is dressed?" another commented.

"Can one of you just… ugh never mind" America stomped off. What did they mean by 'unaware'?

* * *

><p>England was cursing himself about not doing anything. He need to get out of the house somehow. Who knows what could happen without England there.<p>

CRASH!

The older nation's heart skipped a beat. England could only assume the worst had happened.

"A-Amer-" he quickly shut his mouth knowing that he couldn't just make himself look like a madman over it. He was a gentlemen. However he could do something though he knew that it was stupid.

Sucking in his breath the Brit slipped out of the 2nd story window landing on his feet below to his own surprise before having his legs give out.

"Gah! Damnit! That stupid git is going to have hell to pay if I have any say about it!" he cursed under his breath.

With legs aching due to impact he proceeded to walk back into the house. To England's wonder he found his cellphone on the ground with one missed call on it. Sighing England picked it up putting it into his pocket before departing through the main entrance.

Looking around England kept trying to reassure himself about the situation he was in. He made a turn around to the area in which he heard the crash to find a car stopped with people gathering around.

England assumed that America must have stopped the car on his own and approached on of the people standing by.

"Did you by any chance he a person dressed in colonial wear?" England asked him.

"Yes. He went that way" the man pointed to his right.

England bit his lip to see that there America was no longer in site towards that direction. This made him dash off.

"That stupid, stupid, stupid bloody git!" he hissed under his breath as he quickly dashed off.

* * *

><p>To his own surprise America had somehow managed to find Buckingham Palace. It looked strangely different than what he imagined it to be or what England had described it as.<p>

Two Royal Guard quickly stopped the American upon approach by using their guns and bayonets.

"Huh? Why can't I get in?" America asked in confusion.

The Guards didn't say anything and assumed his prior position once America had backed up. America gave him a annoyed look.

Once again America tried to get passed the guards only to have the guns and bayonets in his path again. Biting down on his lip America smirked saying "alright if your going to be like that…". He grabbed one of the guns and crushed the barrel into two.

The guard with the broken gun quickly backed up at the surprise looking down at his broken gun in shock. "T-That's no normal…" he said with wide eyes. The other guard simply dropped his gun and fled with the other guard close behind.

America sighed turning to open the door to the palace only to be greeted with more guards on the other side.

"O-Oh… So I guess this means I get to see the king?" America said nervously as guns pointed at him.

"What is your name boy?" a young man came out dressed in more high ranking attire.

He looked to be younger than America but not by much. About 17 or so. His eyes where a turquoise and he had dirty blond hair in a similar style as England's although had a cowlick on the back of his head. However despite all of these traits none could surpass his big eyebrows. They where actually rather similar to England's own eyebrows.

America inhaled in annoyance. "Alfred F Jones… You can also call me Ame-".

"Men lower your guns now!" the teen said cutting off the American. America was utterly confused. Did they not know that he was America?

The teen hurried over to America quickly guiding him past the guards. "I am sorry for the mistreatment Mr. Jones. If the United States of America needed to personally come to Buckingham Palace it must be urgent".

America stopped as the two where halfway down a long hallway away from the guards. "Hm? The United States of America? Since when was that a country? I'm British America not United States of America" America said cheerfully.

The teen looked to him with annoyance as if America was trying to trick him. He then took America and lead him to a private room not to far away.

"H-Hey what's the big deal?" America asked as he was pulled along.

"I'll tell you in private. Just trust me" the teen said.

Eventually the youth did manage to find a private room not too far from them. As the two had entered the room America began to notice that the room had several odd inventions in it. Turns out the two of them where in a storage closet.

The teen pulled out a cellphone with the union jack decorating it. He dialed a long number before pulling it to his ear.

"Oh that's one of those things again" America said remembering his account with England's cellphone. The youth rolled his eyes as he waited for a answer.

God Save the Queen was playing from England's pocket making him jump before quickly taking the phone out of his pocket and answering it. "London I don't have time for you right now! I'm kind of busy at the-"

"I think I have what you are looking for" London said on the other line looking to America. "Mind telling me why America is calling himself British America?".

"Long story I don't wish to talk about on the phone right now. Now where are you?" England asked.

"Buckingham Palace. You owe me for this one. If I wasn't there he might have been arrested and then our little secrets mind be out if he keeps acting like 'America' instead of 'Alfred'" London continued.

"Alright I get it. Just try to keep him from doing anything weird" England said annoyed.

"Like he's not weird already" London commented as England hung up. "Figures he would do that" London sighed putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

"So mind telling me what is going on here? I just want to see King George about my people" America pouted.

"You do know that King George has been dead for almost 300 years correct?" London said bluntly.

"Wait what? No maybe I should have been more clear. I mean King George III" America corrected himself feeling utterly stupid.

London looked at him with a face as if he was answering a trick question and said "then make that 200 years".

"What are you talking about? It's only 1763 right? Man people say I'm bad at history!" America smiled trying to shake his nervous feeling that he was missing something.

London face palmed without saying anything as he shook his head.

"What?" a confused America asked.

He turned back up to the American "I hate to tell you this but we are in the 21st century right now. 20## to be exact. Oh and I hate to say It but…" London mumbled something before continuing "you're the world's 'superpower' right now" he said sarcastically.

"What? No way! Like I would ever become a superpower so quickly! It has to be harder than that. I mean I am a colony!" America joked.

London sighed and pulled America and himself out of the closet. "Let's just go to England's room and we'll just wait for England".

"O-Okay I guess" America said still in a fog. "But I thought he already had a house of his own!".

"Who says that he likes this place?" London grinned for some reason.

To both London and America's surprise England was already in his room.

"There you two are! I was about to go out and personally find you myself if you didn't come here in the next minute!" England scolded both America and London.

London pressed his hand against the door again obviously wanted to get out of the room as fast as he could. "I'll leave you two alone". He left without England even being able to make a sound.

England bit his lip making a mental note to scold the capital more later. For now he had to deal with 'British' America.

England walked over to his bed gesturing America to come sit with him as well. America happily walked over and did as his 'caretaker' asked of him.

For added confusion in the American's mind he did not understand why the older beside him was blushing and seeming tense.

"Hey is it really 20## like what everyone is saying? For some reason London was telling me this. He also mentioned how I am some sort of superpower or something. This can't be right, right England?" America said attempting to reassuring himself.

"Well… as much as it pains me to say it…" England trailed off trying not to look at the other.

"Y-You know why don't you just…" England continued becoming more heated and worried.

America was getting annoyed and spoke out loudly "England tell me right now. What is the meaning of what everyone is saying? You where acting weird later and I know when you where lying back there. Tell me the truth! Now!".

America stood shocked at himself. He had never spoke to England like he had. To him it seemed like he had even more power over him then he had ever before.

"I-I'm sorry!" America bit his lip turning from England in shame. How could he say something like that to him? Was it his people? Did the people finally revolt without his knowing? America had gotten scared at the thought of what a revolution might causes with him and England.

"No. You do that a lot when you get mad… you're a stupid git of a nation that is no longer my colony…" England hissed annoyed himself.

"W-Wait so…" it came to America bluntly and almost shockingly. "All of that… it's true? Am I at least still your little brother?".

"N-No… No America you are not… Not too soon after… you started a revolution against me… and you… became the Untied States of America…" It pained England to recall the depressing memories.

America was speechless… "Me? A superpower? In 200 years? I don't have my memory of it at all? Wait so I can't be 16 human years then right?".

"19..." England said.

"Wait weren't you 19 when I knew you? I mean I knew you where old already but how old are you now?" America asked more curious than he had been before.

"H-Hey I am not that old!" England turned to America in anger. "I'll have you know that I am only 4 human years older than you!".

Realizing how close his face was to the other he blushed madly.

"… So I guess that explains a lot but… how did I lose my memory again?" America asked playing along.

"What? Your not freaking out over this?" England said in shock.

"W-Well it's kind of weird but… I don't know… I guess this explains a lot of things that have been happening to me. I'm not going to get mad or anything since I know that I didn't come from the past or anything. Even if I did I might as well fit this new roll of this 'United States'" America said with some disappointment.

England didn't say anything but thought 'even back then he thinks like this? What was I missing while over in here?'.

"Can you just please give me back my memory?" America continued. "I really don't like the feeling of missing out on 200 years of memories."

"That's the thing… I don't know how to." England explained.

"W-What? How can you not? I really don't want to stay like this! I'll go insane if I do! Please you have to help me big brother!" America said grabbing England's hands with crushing strength.

"Ow! Let go of me damnit! Your hurting me!" England said as America quickly let go. The strength that America had now was greatly different from before which America obviously was not used to at the time.

"S-Sorry brother… I didn't mean to hurt you like that" America apologized quickly.

Perhaps the respect that America had for England back then was a lot different then it was now. The idea that America was not as different was thrown right out the window by England.

"N-No it's fine. Just… let me think a little. Maybe I can come up with something. I promise I'll get you back to normal just calm down!" England said shifting from a quiet to angered voice. "A-And you made it PERFECTLY clear back during the revolutionary war that you where not my brother so shut up with that word! It's starting to make me sick!".

"Alright listen I'm sorry. It's not like I wanted this to happen. You're the one that needs to calm down." America said snapping at England now dramatically close to him. He was practically leaning over him to show superiority and not backing down.

It was natural to him unlike he had felt before. He couldn't explain it but it was.

England on the other hand was blushing even more at the closeness of their faces and his lips where quivering due to it.

"America… could you-" England was cut off my a pair of lips to his.

Closing his emerald eyes the Brit did not fight the kiss but instead kissed back. His body leaned back on the bed with America over top of him as the kiss was broken.

The two had gasped for the long needed air before the younger nation had gotten off of the other. He looked to his side obviously covered in a blush.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know what happened back there. Please forget about that!" America quickly said spilling over his words.

He didn't know why but he had liked England for a long time. Even back in the 1700s he had grown to fall for him but he never could do that seeing as England was his caretaker.

England was still in his laying down position confused until he remembered that America did not know that the two of them where in a 'special relationship' and proceeded to face palm ready to pull out his hair.

"Y-You YOU AUGH! Damnit we are supposed to do that!" England said in frustration without thinking about what he had said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" America said perking up still hot with the blush.

"Um uh I mean we kind of uh… lets just say that we are in a kind of 'special relationship' is all… Not that it was my idea anyway or that I liked you before!" England hissed sitting up again.

A small smile tried to tug at the corner of the American's lips that he hid away. "We… We are?" he asked.

"D-Don't act like it's as special as you think! I-It's just that our two countries are close is all! I-It's not like I w-" England was suddenly cut off by another kiss without warning.

"I… I think my memory might be getting clearer but…" America said pulling away again.

'You kiss me like that and expect me not to get mad at you again?' England thought to himself as America continued on.

"This feels a little weird… so I love you right?" America asked.

England looked down and bit his lip. He himself was getting hot with America so close and his lips already making contact with his twice.

"Right England?" America asked in a serious matter.

"…I … yes… stupid git…." England said softly.

America smiled with his eyes bright. At least he apparently loved England and wouldn't need to keep that secret of his anymore.

"A-And you… You love me too right?" America asked going back to his serious tone.

Emerald eyes had widened and the Brit's heart (somewhere London was having a sudden need to bounce around the room) had pounded extremely fast to the point where it hurt. "W-Why are you asking these questions? W-We need to get back to figuring out how-"

"J-Just answer the question!" America demanded cutting off England. He was obviously flustered at the awkward situation and afraid of the wrong answer that would make his heart sink.

"…Yes…" England said even more flustered. A heat wave could be felt overcoming the United Kingdom at the moment as well as the United States.

America leaned in for another kiss which England gladly accepted it.

Memories had suddenly rushed back to the American making him clench his head in pain.

"AHHH!" He let out a loud groan.

"A-America? Is something wrong?" England asked the younger nation.

America panted as the pain ran through his head trying to keep himself calm. "W-Where am I now?".

"Huh? America what is it?" England asked again.

"Why am I dressed like this? England? Wait where are we?" America asked confused looking around.

"Quickly! What is the date?" England bluntly asked.

"Huh? Umm July something 20## right? What is going on? Where is Texas?" America asked again in a more serious tone.

England sighed in relief.

"Seriously what happened?" America asked again.

"Nothing nothing… I guess the spell wore off but… how?" England said under his breath unaware that he was talking out loud.

"What do you mean spell?" America asked. "Did you do something freaky to me or something? It would explain these clothes but really what the hell did you do?".

"… How about I tell you later alright…" England said to the younger nation.

"No you will tell me now! Come on I love you and everything but don't hide these things from me! You love me right?" America asked.

"S-Shut up! Yes I love you and I told you that one damnit! I don't even know how to explain!" England said frantically.

"Then tell me in the best way you can" America said angered with the Englishman.

England sighed. "It's going to take all bloody night and then we are still going to have to find that paper…".

"Well then I guess I'll be here tonight" America said with a smirk before turning back to his prior expression. "But seriously tell me now".

Grabbing a pillow England began to beat his head into it.

'Doesn't anything work out right for me?' he thought to himself.

**AN: The ending is for interpretation if you didn't understand that one. Also I kind of gave up on the ending and tried revising it about 5 times! And the '##' indicates numbers in which you pick during the 21st I am writing this in 2011 so I guess it would be 2011 then. Sorry if you find errors. This was crap betaed by me!  
><strong>


End file.
